How to Love
by XLoveIsComplicatedX
Summary: "Promise me something Sakura-san. Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me that you'll always be there no matter what." She smiled. "I promise." [One-Shot] I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (GaaSaku)


**A/N: A random one-shot I thought about last night. Enjoy. R&R.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**_XXX_**

**_~ How to Love ~_**

If it's one thing she knew about, it was love. She matched up Ino with Shikamaru not too long ago and they were doing great ever since. Hinata is now with Naruto and they're more than happy. Lee finally found someone other than her and actually announced about a week ago that they were expecting. Neji had finally compromised with her about her matchmaking him up with Tenten and in the end, they were inseparable ever since. She couldn't match everyone up but she got the ones she could and she has yet to finish. There was still Temari, Kankuro, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and...her. That's right. In the midst of putting people together, she had forgotten about her own love life. It's not like Sasuke was gonna come walking right through Konoha gates and declare his love for her. No, absolutely stupid. And if that were to happen, she wouldn't accept it. He tried to kill her! Twice! Maybe she was meant to be alone. If that was the case then she would accept it. Why run from something that fate had chose for you? Exactly, so she wasn't going to run anymore, she was gonna help the ones that weren't so lucky, like her, and make sure they don't get a fate, like her.

Sakura walked down Konoha's busiest street, and peered at all the couple's that were laughing and talking while buying the things they needed. She walked by the Yamanaka flower shop, and saw Ino putting a flower up to Shikamaru's nose to smell it, but he instead pulled her to him and kissed her. The bouquet she held dropped to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Sakura sped forward not wanting to see the yearning scene before her. Ever since Sasuke left, Ino's been pressuring Sakura that she knew it was suppose to go this way, well sorta. It was meant to be Naruto and Hinata, Her with Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, and Sasuke and Sakura. That's how Ino predicted it, but somethings just weren't meant to be. She wished it had happened like that, but for Sakura it didn't and she doesn't have any regrets. She did what she could to try and bring him back but she isn't strong enough and neither was Naruto so they both agreed to give up, which was shocking to know that Naruto felt the same way since him and Sasuke were best friends. But it's over now. Sasuke's a missing nin and a top bingo book criminal. They had no choice but to stop chasing him. They knew he wasn't coming back, at least not willingly that is.

Everyone was in town for the celebration festival since they finally finished rebuilding Konoha in only several months, which Tsunade predicted would take longer but everyone wanted to get it over with so some shinobi's used chakra and what else to help build Konoha faster. Some say the festival was couple's night only and the real festival was going to happen the night after next because Tsunade was too busy to start it now, but Sakura had her speculations. But if what was said was true then she knew she couldn't go but she also knew that Ino was gonna pair her up with a random person just so could attend but Sakura would refuse. But Ino was her best friend and once you've been friends with someone for so long, you tend to remember their constant actions to things. And she knew Ino Would give her the pouty face, and quite frankly Sakura was a sucker for pouts so she knew she would have to find a date soon.

Once at her destination, she sat on the same cold bench that Sasuke had left her at, and peered up at the blue cloudless sky. Why did she have to be the odd ball? Why couldn't she experience the life of having someone that loves you like her friends could? She sighed, and buried her face into her hands. Of course, Kami decided that her pink hair wasn't enough so he casted a horrible fate onto her shoulders for punishment for Kami knows what.

She heard footsteps approaching, and she quickly wiped the stray tears that ran down her cheeks to her chin. Someone she wouldn't have ever expected sat down beside her, but didn't turn to look at her. Sakura's form tensed instantly. She wasn't use to talking with him. It would usually be Naruto who would talk to him about stuff but not her. He was so...different from her. It made her feel kinda uncomfortable.

"H-hello Gaara-san." She muttered, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Hello Sakura-san." He said brusquely, looking at the sky.

What else was she suppose to say? It's not like she knew certain topics that he liked. She never really interacted with him like her other friends have so she wouldn't know the second thing to say to him other than a simple hello. If this was Ino's situation, then Sakura was sure that-

"Sakura-san, may I pose a question?"

Sakura jerked her head up to give him a blank expression. "H-hai, Gaara-san."

He continued watching the birds soar from the West to the east. The sun shone down on him just right so that his face was outlined with the suns bright rays. The mark on his forehead was visible to her due to the winds breeze blowing his bangs. 'LOVE' is what it is says. When he turned to look at her, she instantly turned her gaze back to her hands as her face began turning red as a tomato. She was just staring at him. She mentally beat herself up. Of course he had seen her! If not then he must've really hadn't been paying attention.

"Do you know anything about the festival tonight?" He questioned, keeping his gaze on her intently. Without looking up, she answered him.

"H-hai, I've heard from some of the villagers that it's been changed to a couple's night out, but I'm not fully sure." She replied, fumbling with her fingers nervously.

"Hn." He turned his eyes back to the empowering sky. Sakura glanced over at him and blushed. She had to admit. He did look sorta hot. She immediately shook her head. What the hell was wrong with her?! Gaara, hot?! The sun must be getting to her. She began fanning herself. He looked back at her and caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

"G-Gaara-san, what are yo-"

He leaned in slowly, as did she. Both lost in each other's arms, eyes closed, their lips locked together in harmony. His lips were like nothing she never felt before. His kiss so passionate, so warm.. The only thought that ran through her head were those three little words that meant so much... I love you. It sounded sorta silly to believe that you're in love with someone just from one measly little kiss but it was true. She loved him. She may haven't had thought about it or had feelings about him like she does now, but now she does. It's much like love at first site. And who would've known that she would end up liking the once called monster? She wanted to laugh at the thought but in somewhat way, she knew he'd be the one she would fall in love with. Every time they got close to each other, their eyes would meet and hold until Naruto started back talking. She always knew something was going to happen between them, but she didn't know he was going to make the first move. It was truly romantic, and magical. His hands ran through her now long pink locks until they rested on her rosy cheeks.

He pulled apart and leaned his forward on hers. Their eyes locking.

"I want to show you how to love, but you'll have to trust me first. Please...let me show you how to love." She said softly, hoping that he would comply just as easily as she knows he could. His eyes darkened.

"Promise me something Sakura-san. Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me that you'll always be there no matter what." She smiled.

"I promise."

Gaara chuckled and lifted her chin so that her lips instantly met his. She giggled. He pulled back and gave her a weird look.

"What's the matter Sakura-san?"

She blushed. "Did Temari put you up to this?"

He raised an eyebrow. "No, why?"

She shook her head, and took his hand. "No reason."

He rolled his eyes playfully. "I've always had feelings for you. I just never really...said anything. I love everything about you and I was hoping that you would reach me how to love. Temari gave me advice on how to approach you and so I followed her method, and I guess it worked." He said, slightly blushing.

Sakura giggled again. "Yeah it worked, but some advice from me to you for the near future if this relationship don't last and you end up liking some other girl, don't just walk up to them say a few words and kiss them. It would most likely result in a few slaps across the face." His face paled, if possible.

She laughed. "Don't worry, it worked on me because I already had feelings for you in the beginning so no worries." He exhaled.

"I am glad for that." He said, twirling a strand of bubblegum between his long fingers.

"Glad for what."

"I am glad that you like me. It feels good to know that someone likes me even though I was once a monster. I couldn't imagine anyone saying they loved me other than my brother and sister. With you I was taking a risky chance, but when Temari mentioned that you had feelings for me, I was overjoyed. So that's how I came here talking to you and kissing you the way I did. Because I knew you felt the same way, from what Temari told me, and so I took a chance." Gaara said.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you took a chance too."

He blushed. She leaned in and captured his lips gracefully and gently, not wanting to hurt him. He placed his hand on her thigh, and with his other hand he rested it on the nape of her neck deepening the kiss even further. She moaned when feeling his tongue enter past her lips. Their tongues fought for dominance, neither one winning.

_'Thank you Kami.'_ She thought happily.


End file.
